dgraymanfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Camille Granzford
Camille Granzfold '''is a new Exorcist and member of the European Branch of the Black Order. She trained under Marion Cross for about 1 month prior to the disappearance of General Cross from Allen in India. Camille holds 2 innocence with her. She treats Allen as her younger brother since they are both students of Marian Cross. Personality As a child, Camille was very rude to others and did not show any sign of gratitude. Though correcting this, she tried a little more friendly to the point of trusting strangers quickly but it led to a betrayal and made her hate herself and stopped trusting other people. Camille grew up to be a very caring person and would try to help others in her own way. Though very caring, she doesnt show any concern in the personal business of others because she thinks it would bring more trouble in both parties. She doesn't like it when she is inferior to others specialy when she doesn't like that person and would do anything to improve herself. General Marion once commented that she can do anything as long as she try but lack determination in mastering it. Members of the Black Order would ask her help when she is needed since she does her duty greatly due to the expectations she feels. Camille tends to correct kanda's rudeness but fails every time and act as a big sister to allen which either annoys or pleasures him. Others finds her weird because of her great fondness to the innocence, anything related to the sky and anything that is cute. Her brother would always comment on how scary of a clean freak camille is. Though a very happy-go-lucky person sometimes she shows a very pessimistic point of view rivaling that of Miranda's. Personal Statistics *Education: 3 *Affinity: 4 *Battle Ability: 5 *Mental: 3 *Flexibility: 3 *Activeness: 2.99 Biography History '''At the age of 5, She discovered her strange ability to control her hair. At first she thought that she was gifted by some strange power from God thus telling this to her parents. The outcome of telling her secret was that she was hidden by her parents from society telling her stories about how people would hurt them if they knew about her. At the age of 7, She tried commiting suicide thinking that her death would let her family be free of worry. This was the time where she harbored feelings of despise and hatred towards herself, her family and others. Camille called herself "Cursed Child" At the age of 10, Her little brother was born leading to the death of their mother. Since then, she blamed Lu to be the cause of their mothers death and shows hatred towards her brother causing her brother to avoid her. At the age of 15, Marian Cross visited their hometown and was found drunk on the doorsteps of the Granzford's house. the maids took care of General Cross. Marian Cross learning the existence of an Innocence in Camille, observed her and told her that she should be independent of the maids for 1 week. For a week she was forced to work as a part-time waitress in an inn. With the approval of her father she went out of the house for the first time. Camille's salary was taken by General Cross as a payment for her training as an exorcist. Not knowing what General Marion ment, her father as a former finder explained to her what she was. During the explanation. 4 things were cleared of her misunderstanding; #''Her parents were only trying to protect her from akumas by hiding her.'' #''She wasn't a monster nor a cursed child but a potential exorcist.'' #''Her brother loved her very much and was only avoiding her because he knew that camille hates him.'' #''General Marion was to train her use her innocence. (Also, gave her another resonating innocence)'' Her training lasted for 1 week and General Marion went missing in her home. At the age of 16, she was visited by Allen and Levi to invistigate if she possess an innocence. At first she acted not knowing what they ment and tricked them into believing she doesnt have them since she doesnt trust them completely. When Allen and Levi, where about to leave an akuma attacked her brother and badly injured him. While the duo exorcist killed the akuma, her power awakened and from her wristband a gentle light healed most of the injuried of her brother. After that event, she apologized to allen and levi for tricking them. She decided to leave her home and went to Black Order to become a proper exorcist. Plot Edit General Yeegar Falls Arc (Anime Only) Missions Arc (Anime Only) Order in Crisis Arc Lulu Bell's Attack Arc (Anime Only) Suman Dark's Fallen Arc Noah's Ark Arc Invasion of the Black Order Arc Disappearance of Cross Marian Arc Third Exorcists Arc Mystery of Kanda arc Seed Of Destruction Arc Searching for A.W. arc Abilities and Powers ''Cheveux de danse'' (Dancing Hair)- '''is an ability of her original Innocence in which she has complete control of hair turning it into helping hands and shapeshifting weapons. She would only activate this when it is really needed example is; #When people are unconscious, camille then lifts a certain amount of people and transfer them to a safer place. #Her Favorite is using Sword forms because it was easy to control than the other types of weapons. Changeant Cheveux' '(Shifting Hair)- is the level 2 of Cheveux de danse in which she can control her hair's texture making it either rough, slimy,solid,etc. but still in the form of weapons. In using this, she cannot use it as hands and must use her body to have sychronization. Also using this drains her energy and certain nutritions of her body. *La toile de l'araignée' (Spider's Web)'- is her level 2 tactic making a large Web to trap enemies making them easy to kill. Fan Doux'' (Gentle Fan)-''' is her weaponized innocence in a form of a fan. This fan has 3 roles: #Healing Fan- by letting out a special type of wind, it can heal certain types of injuries. #Shield- it can deflect other attacks. #Weapon- it is designed to defeat akumas and in Level 2, it can transform to a very large sharp fan that can kill a number of akumas. Faux Ailes(Fake Wings)- is the level 2 of Fan Doux where in the fan takes form of wings. Using this she cannot use the fan as her weapon but instead she uses her hair for combat. ''Tornade Féroce '''(Fierce Tornado)- '''is a tactic of her level 2 innocence Fauz Ailes. Using her Wings she creates a tornado which knocks down enemies and foes alike. Yuzuriha.Inori.full.1171003.jpg Yuzuriha.Inori.full.716037.jpg Trivia * Despite rarely using her hair in combat, she uses this in emergencies like cleaning the room and helping in the research team. * Allen describes her as a troublesome big sister. * Like Allen, she is angered by General Cross behaviour. * She likes eating Mochi and drinking hot chocolate. Though she doesn't know how to cook she can make unique food when she is very hungry. Her hobby is walking around while reading/ drawing. * She is either very slow or sharp on catching on things happening around her. * She finds sleeping a waste of her living time. * Marion Cross trained her because he thought she may harm someone in the future is she kept being afraid of herself. * She likes to lock herself inside her room when she wants peace. Quotes *" People can only temporarily change that's why I do not like trusting others." *" Sleeping only shortens what i can do today, so i'll sleep when I have to." *" This world should just disappear since its already corrupt just like us humans" *" I wonder if I too can change, someday" *" I have already graduated in my way of thinking when I was a child, miracles and fantasies are not real, but I guess I don't really like what adults are thinking either." *"Being Child-like is 100 times more better than being a Perverted Ignorant Adult." *" Even when I grow up, I want to do things like when i was a child no matter how embarrasing it is, no matter how i look, no matter how others think, I want to do it!" *"Allen! Milk is good for the Measurable body! So drink or clean my room..." *"Are you making fun of me?.........Want to see how......hell looks like?" *"People are really mysterious, the more you meet them the more possibilities there are, bad one or good ones, either they hurt you or heal you, What am I to others?" *" Don't just think what you want them to do for you, You should do something for them too." Category:CLEANED